


Love And Kittens

by Castlefringereader



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adorable kittens, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlefringereader/pseuds/Castlefringereader
Summary: Sara finds abandoned kittens and finds love when she meets pet rescue centre owner Felicity Smoak.





	Love And Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniMeows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/gifts).



> Thank you to Dragonydreams for betaing this fic.

“Bye, Sara, have a good night,” Roy Harper said as Sara left Verdant for the night. 

She was exhausted, but then again, having to serve drinks to a bunch of already drunk assholes on a Thursday night would do that to you. She couldn’t wait for the weekend, having already made plans to go over to her sister’s place just to get some peace and quiet; and boy did she need some, especially since her neighbor had decided that the best time to fix their apartment was at one am.

She walked to her apartment after a forty-five minute bus ride, tired and wanting a shower but as she was about to go inside she heard a small meowing sound.

“Great,” she thought as she tried to force her tired hands to put the key into the lock so that she could go inside. “I’m hallucinating and hearing kittens now.”

But then she heard the small meowing sound again and stepped away from the door to see a box near the trash in far end of the building. Figuring that that was where the kitten sounds were coming from, she walked slowly to it, picking up a stick of wood in case anyone decided it would be a good idea to jump her. She walked to the box and crouched down expecting to see a cat inside; instead she saw a horde of kittens small enough to fit into her palm.

There were about 10 kittens in the box, she could see five which were ginger while the other half were white. She couldn’t see the mother and concluded that they had been abandoned on the side of the road and that someone had most probably put the box there after seeing the kittens inside.

She grabbed the box full of kittens and ran up to her apartment. After getting the door open, she put the box down and went to change before coming back to where she had placed the cats. They were so cute and small she just wanted to keep them but she knew she couldn’t, especially since there was scarcely any food in the apartment and she really didn’t have the time to take care of a bunch of kittens, so it looked like she was going to have to take a trip to a pet rescue center tomorrow to give them the kittens.

But for now, she took out bowls from the cupboard and filled them with water, then she went out to the night market near her place and bought a bag of kitten food, hopefully enough to last until tomorrow morning, and then took some of the pillows from the couch and made it into a makeshift bed for all 10 kittens. She couldn’t help but pick one up and stare at the rest because they were so, so cute. Their fur was soft and silky and to her surprise not a single one of them hissed at her.

She smiled and put the one that she was holding back on the makeshift pen and went straight to bed.

 

“Ughh,” Sara moaned as she felt something soft and fluffy on her face. “Get off.”

She pulled the thing off her face and opened her eyes to see a ginger tail as the cat leapt to the floor and left the room. She heard meowing sounds coming from the living room and painstakingly got up from her very comfortable bed to walk to the living room and put food in the bowls for the kittens’ breakfast.

She showered and started researching for a pet rescue centre near her. She couldn’t keep the kittens but she had wanted a center that was close to her because she wanted the opportunity to visit the kittens. 

It didn’t take long for her to find one that was nearby and had great facilities for pets that had been rescued. The rescue center was called Smoak and Rescue and was located very very close to her apartment and had a lot of great reviews on the internet.

She put the cats back in the box she had found them in and walked to the centre. When she entered the door, she saw another door near the far end of the room that she presumed was the entrance to the cages which housed the rescued pets. The room was big and it housed different kinds of things for animals, from food to toys. She saw a refrigerator near the entrance which housed sweet treats for animals and the toys were stacked in shelves with labels on top for which animal the toys were for.

She was so busy with her perusal of the center that she didn’t notice the young woman that had come up behind the counter until she cleared her throat. Sara turned and was left speechless. God the woman was gorgeous. She was a short blonde with glasses and a ponytail; she was wearing jeans and black flannels with a white shirt underneath.

“Hi, how can I help you?” the woman asked with a smile.

“I found these kittens last night near my apartment building and I couldn’t just leave them there so I thought it would be best to bring them here,” Sara said as she finally remembered how to speak.

She lifted the box that she was holding and placed it onto the counter. When the woman looked inside and saw the kittens her face melted into a soft look. Sara really couldn’t blame her especially since these kittens had to be the cutest kittens she had ever seen.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to keep them,? ” the girl asked. “They’d be great company.”

“Yeah,” Sara said regretfully. “I won’t be able to keep them ‘cause I can barely feed myself.”

“Oh, well you’re gonna need to sign some forms,” the girl informed her. “You know, just to make sure that we’ll be able to contact you if there are any problems and any concerns we have of where they were found.”

Sara took the paperwork, filled it out, and handed the pen back to her. The girl smiled at her and entered the information on the computer.

“Ok that should be good.” The girl said as she hit enter. 

“Can I still come back and see them if I wanted to?” Sara asked the girl hopefully.

“Sure.” The girl smiled. “I’m Felicity by the way.”

“Sara.” she replied as she left the center.

 

She didn’t go back to the center for two weeks because work kept her busy. She went back on a Monday and saw Felicity behind the counter again.

“Hey, are you here to see the kittens?” Felicity asked with a smile as she looked up from the some paperwork. “Wait a second, of course you’re here to see the kittens, who else would you want to see? You’re not here to see me babble, which I will stop doing in 3-2-1.” 

“Felicity,” Sara said with a smile. “Breathe.”

The girl took several deep breaths and then spoke again, “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. ,” Sara replied. “I find it kind of cute.”

Felicity blushed and led her to the cages where she could see the kittens. When Felicity opened the cage all 10 kittens leapt at her, which caused her to fall and sit on the ground, she heard laughter and when she turned it was to see Felicity laughing her head off at her predicament. 

There and then Sara realized she’d never seen anything as beautiful as Felicity laughing, and resolved to make her laugh more often.

“Well, they’re very happy to see you,” Felicity said, still laughing.

“Oh ha ha,” Sara replies mockingly.

Felicity left and came back with a toy that Sara took and held over the heads of the kittens. The kittens all purred and then reached up to grab the toy scratching her hand in the process; she ignored it and continued petting the kitties finding herself very content with the activity.

Later, as she left the center, Sara realized that she hadn’t stopped smiling all day and this made her smile bigger and she made herself a promise that she would keep coming back to the center.

And she did come back, finding that this made her feel better. This became her new routine in the coming months, especially on Fridays and really, terrible days. And it’s not just for the cats that she came back for, but also for Felicity’s smile and unending love for the animals that have been rescued. She found that she couldn’t resist the smile or the babbling that Felicity did, which always caused her to smile.

 

It took Sara nine months to figure out that she was in love with Felicity and by that time they had become great friends and not wanting to risk their friendship it took another six months’ worth of convincing from her sister Laurel (who once she meets Felicity becomes great friends with her) to ask Felicity out on a date. When she did she was surprised to find that the reply she got from Felicity was a “finally” because apparently, Felicity had been working up the courage to ask her out herself but found herself too nervous to do it.

Their first date is a picnic and a movie. Sara was so nervous that she felt her hand sweating that was until Felicity grabbed it in hers and didn’t let go for the rest of the date. Later, as they were kissing, Sara thought that finding those kittens had been the best thing to happen to her.


End file.
